


world class piece of art

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: himari's struggling with her project, so moca decides to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mocamari atla au
> 
> i started this like 4 different times im tired
> 
> title from pretty girl by hayley kiyoko

“Moca..”

 

“Yeah?” Moca asked, bored gaze sliding from off into space toward her best friend. “What is it?”

 

“We need to get this project done,” Ran said with an eyebrow raised. “You haven’t done anything but stare at that girl.”

 

Despite her blush, Moca answered without pause. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You’ve been watching this girl, even though she’s failing tremendously, with a look of awe on your face.” Ran gestured to a pink haired girl across the room, desperately trying to create a cat water sculpture, though it more looked like a blob, currently.

 

“Whatever,” Moca muttered, getting back to work. “Believe whatever you want to believe.”

 

“I will,” Ran replied. “Especially when I’m right.”

 

After a few more hours, Ran smiled broadly as Moca rolled her eyes at the turtle sculpture they’d created; it had fine grooves, intense detail and a weightless feeling to it. It was originally water, but had been frozen to ice by encasing it and putting it in the freezer; it was difficult to keep the shape when they couldn’t see it.

 

“Finally,” Ran sighed, wiping her brow. “ _ Done _ .”

 

Moca found her eyes wandering back over to the unskilled girl, watching as she tried to put the sculpture together with her brown haired friend.

 

“Oh, go be gay,” Ran said, chuckling. “I gotta go meet Tomoe after this anyway.”

 

_ And I’m the one who’s irredeemably gay, _ Moca thought to herself as Ran smiled just thinking about her girlfriend.

 

After a few minutes, Moca walked over to the girl’s group (casually) and sat herself at their table. “Need any help?” She asked, feigning boredom.

 

The girls looked up in surprise, and the pink-haired one grinned. “Yeah, actually. My name’s Himari, and this is Tsumugi,” she introduced, pointing at her friend. “And you are?”

 

“Aoba Moca,” she told her, fiddling with her sweater. “You know, if you just went like this..”

 

Moca helped Himari for what seemed like forever, exhaustion already setting in after her first project, but she was determined to get it right. Once they got the basic shape, Tsumugi concentrated on holding it together as Moca did the face and Himari pronounced the furs and other features. Moca couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it, because Himari’s joy every time she got something right was amusing and, honestly, adorable.

 

“Done,” they chorused, falling back as the ice began to freeze on its own. 

 

“Thanks,” Himari said breathlessly, eyes finding Moca’s. “I think we would’ve been here all night, if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Moca assured.

 

“No, really,” Himari insisted, sitting up as Tsumugi snored behind her; already asleep. “I need to thank you somehow.”

 

“You already have.”

 

“How about I take you out to dinner?”

 

Moca turned beet red, and turned away. After a few awkward moments, she agreed; “Actually, yeah, sure. That’d be nice.”

 

“Great, then. It’s a date,” Himari announced, and Moca almost thought she heard wrong, but couldn’t ask otherwise as Himari left to go home.

  
“A date,” Moca repeated to herself. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> hint of rantomoe bc why not


End file.
